Declan's prespective
by anononymas
Summary: I wanted to show Declan's prespective which i found a great deal in the movie because he a amazing and intriguing character.. and i work hard on this..so tell me how do you feel about it...?


-**Disclaimer i do own any character of Leap year the movie **.. **i do wish i own Declan * :D so enjoy i do work hard on it.. so review me tell me what you think of it..? :)**

Declan woke up that a night with a jolt .. it was the same dream over again he had been having this dream for quite often now.. furstrated he sits up .. goes to bathroom swats his face with ice cold water

he tries to remember the dream when he looks at the mirror . the dream had been of faces so many faces he cant figure out whose or which. just faces face of someone smiling . as he moves he tries to remember

what his mother used to say when he had a bad dream " fear not my declan it will go away " declan got confused fear not? how he can he fear not? how will this go away ? . he opens the window the fresh salty air made him feel good he sat near the window trying to pull the facts what is the cause of this strange dream . he knows that he is depression having someone you loved and gone away is not something easy to cope with . he remembers the time when he and his fiance now ex were togather he never was as close as to her how they made "plans" about their future .. "planned" a wedding she wanted a big massive one but declan wanted a simple one how they got into arguments in mention of kids a girl and a boy .. but all the "PLANS" drowned away the night he found out that kaileigh is already gone . It was busy day declan was working in kitchen when he heard whispers ignoring he went back to work on the salad for the customer the whispers came agian he decided to follow as he followed he saw ryan and kaileigh having a argument or what seemed to look like as he apporached ryan got startled and kaileigh turned around " hey what are you doing here in back of kitchen "? declan asked confused . "Oh no nothing , we were just deciding his best man speech " kaileigh replied . "okay i thought you were done by now Ryan " declan answered " arent you gonna give a speech"? " Oh yes i will dekko don't worry " Ryan replied with a smug . " well i have to go now customer is waiting " declan said " gotta go now see you later " he kissed kaileigh in cheek . " yeah right " keileigh replied with some sadness. declan stood there perplexed maybe its just the tension of wedding worrying her he decided to make up for it later

after long hard day he goes up tired as usual he opens a room there he finds noone no kaileigh waiting for him , instead there's a note near bedside he wonders for a second and quickly reaches over to the note . that small note destoryed his whole world in just few lines . in the note kaileigh wrote that she cant marry him , the wedding pressure was to much and she was already in love with someone else ryan , they have decided to run away as they don't want let anyone know expect him . declan heart stopped that very second his body was turning into tight muscles and his hand turned to fists he tried to fight this feeling but can't it was a poison and nauseted feeling he never had he kicked into the ground and threw a mental rage . then he went numb just numb his senses just cut off at that very moment he sat down in despire and not knowing what to do he lied down and became very still how did this happen ? he wondered , he could have seen this happening , how can he had been so blind? he knew where they had run off to Dublin . Ryan was from dublin so it must be it .. declan vowed he would never go there cause if he goes maybe he will not leave without killing them .. all those dark thoughts were streaming in . the flashback returned and we see declan sitting in same chair a tear just came up but he wiped it away . its been a year now but still the pain is fresh and mind numbness happens very often . he gets up goes to his bar takes out few drinks and pours them he might drink himslef to death

as hes drinking he thought how his life would if their plans would have worked out . but all he could see was darkness he closed his eyes n falls . THE next morning his old buddy seamus and joe came over finding him in floor they got panicked and hleped in his feet seamus made him some tea while joe hleped him to sit on a chair . " what's wrong with you? joe asked him ' how much you drank last night"? "don't know and don't care

atleast iam alive" he replied " you know dekko its time to move on now iam sure they are many maidens waiting for you " joe told him . " you can start over agian its okay we don't know until we find our other half "

other half that's a joke declan thought there is no such thing as other half . the day went by now at charagh's noone comes no customers no nothing it was closing now but declan didnt care . as night apporaches joe and seamus comes once agian along with few friends to have their daily drinks declan prepares their drinks and is having a converstation . As they are talking the door suddenely opens and in comes a girl bringing cold wind and rain with her . " excuse me "? a raspy voice comes down through hall every men including declan turns to look at her setting his eyes on perhaps most loveliest girl he ever seen . " are you open"? she asked again declan eyed her curiously she seemed to be in her late 20's her ginger blond hair all wet and drenched and her coat was dripping wet followed by a suitcase she cant be of here he wondered with a suitcase and the accent was vey different " actually shes anna from boston" the girl replies to some question . boston america that's where shes from hmm he wondered agian why would an american come here in middle of night and this storm " is there a bus or taxi to dublin maybe " she asked agian dublin that one word he completely loathed . she came to the counter leaned a little her blue green eues almost pleading " is there a taxi service maybe"? declan gave her the card along with a little joke . dublin is it? " well let me tell you about anna from boston dublin is city of chancers and cheats and backstabbing snakes its where the worst of humainty collects to poison this fair country i wouldnt take you dublin if you offer me 500 euros " he needed money his inn was closing up and if he would go there he would charge it ofcourse anna seemed a little shocked but got over and asked for a room he lead her to her room followed by destruction and a argument . the next morning they decided to go to dublin . as he waited for pampered princess to come along he saw seamus eyeing him

what?" he asked nothing seamus replied . " what are you thinking"? " well shes pretty" seamus said "and rich you might find her attractive " " are you outta your mind" declan growled " i don't think miss take me to dublin room werecking village frying is my type " " iam just saying " " yeah keep it yourslef " atlast she comes .. along with a face declan ignores her

Declan decides to relish this moment .. making fun of someone's suitcase and humailting them is something you never get to do …..

THE last thing Declan was to be remind is to go to pay phone as much he doesn't want to do this… he cant help thinking that is the right thing to do which he should have done it much much before.. going into that payphone pulling out same coin which Anna gave him , he looks at for the moment ,, it made him smile .. he never thought having two days journey with Anna would lead him to this ,, which is so unexpected and yet at the same time doesn't want let go of it .. the journey started with anna wanted to propose to that boyfriend on leap day which Declan thought was hilarious and stupid .. along the way they faced so many hazards of nature which Declan never thought he would .. anna 's uptightness, anna rolling down the hill missing the train forced to stay a night share a kiss.. kiss well that was kind of nice and soothing at same time .. he smiles even more.. share a bed .. nothing happens .. crash a wedding . anna dancing

Which was kind of funny and hilarious as she gave her ungraceful best he did try to teach her moves but then again they did had fun a near kiss which anna pukes to Declan great disappointment anna finally opening up cause of terrfied future Declan finally opening his past which made him feel better, a near confession which was interrupted by that mentally challenged doctor .. would never in his dreams Declan thought would lead into falling in love with her

Declan stands by the phone hand frozen .. thinks again how the hell he supposed to do now?  
anna totally changed him , she bought his inner side the one who was lost and drowned a while ago was bought back within her anna while she lost her control uptightness and become a new person herself now she smiles and her smile is really pretty she laughs she loosen up all because Declan made her do these two compliment each other, but falling in love with a woman who just got enagaged by a solid rock which could cost more than charagh itself was a downer as Declan walked away from whole proposal he never knew what happened but he did hear cheering which means a yes, that made him a little vunerable now he wasn't supposed to fall in love , he fought with this feeling a lot of times before but eventually gave up and gave up on the time when he thought he cant let go brilliant move there he thought should have told before .. but now it's useless no point now shes gonna be married soon .. will have everything to keep her happy ofcourse cardiologist will keep her happy why wouldn't he hes got everything anna wants

A future ..a bright sunny future .. which Declan cannot give hes doesn't even know what future he will give to anna if he proposed .. he quickly flipped the coin in the phone a dialed a number..he let it ring for few moments to his dismay someone picked up " hello"? a voice on other end "it me Declan listen iam in Dublin can you by a this pub around 6 I will be waiting I need to talk to you " he hung up and stepped out .. it started to rain Declan smiles feeling rain in his skin it felt good though he walked he could see happy couples smiling and holding hands it was leap day ofcourse , he wondered how anna could have proposed which didn't happen ofcourse

Declan walked into a pub ordered a drink and starts to think what to say to this person hes about to meet this person is not his favorite as he sat there playing with his drink trying to figure out someone came along a blond the blond said something Declan didn't hear he saw her and smiled " kaileigh he answered . " what are you doing here "? Kaileigh asked Declan couldn't answer but motions her to sit down , something in her neck caught his eye it was the claddagh ring his mother 's he reached for it " iam going to need that ring back by the way " Declan said "why"? "cause its mine that's why " kaileigh seem shocked " okay you can have it back thar's why you came "? " iam not interested what you have to say and yes that's why I came so if you excuse me" he pulled the chain " I really miss you " came a reply " you know he left me for other one "

"yes I know" . " you are gonna leave me here I love you dekko and I miss you I now realize my mistake iam sorry let's go back where we started I promise I will never cheat on you " kaileigh said tearfully . Declan got confused he never thought this would happen he rubbed his head with confused look he cant seem to decide the past or future the past had a history he doesn't want to repeat the future was gone and present seem difficult at the moment he tried to put it in a gentle way " look kaileigh you are good person I know you were tempted it was practically my fault had I not proposed maybe this wouldn't happen but you know I just can't .. " cant what"? a question

" well its kinda difficult to explain " " you don't want me , you lost your trust in me is that what you saying"? now Declan seemed frustrated " you know what yes yes that's why maybe I lost my faith but not only you but life also you can't know what I went through charagh nearly drowned I have nothing left I don't think I can give anybody anything and I ... " I what"? " I am in love with somebody unfortunately she 's gone guess iam never lucky in thing " he scoffs " you fell in love with someone else "? Kaileigh asked with shocked emotion . " who is she ? do I know her ? is she from dingle "? " yes and no she's not from dingle and does it matter who is she ? what differance would it make ? shes gone now " Declan replied with extreme rage " listen I got to go now hope you have better life sorry about everything friends"? he asked with apologetic smile

" yes " . Declan leaves walks out of the pub giving it one last look … when Declan reaches dingle

Takes a good look at charagh comes with an idea a party a fundraiser he starts to fixing the pub

Day and night he worked in it then the day finally came the fundraiser its starts great people having fun drinks dances Declan looks over feel proud now the debt collector just collected debt so he was off the hook .. he cant help smiling joins in the crowd hes established chef now and trousits just love to come at his restaurant which is popular now , he was lost in thoughts when alex his employee came " boss theres a phone call " " a phone call who is it "? Declan asked

She won't tell her name Declan walked over picks up the phone " yes "? " hi is this Declan "? A voice asked in other end for a moment Declan seemed stunned " yes it is who is this "? " its me anna " Declan froze anna ? why would she call him he wondered yet he cant help feeling overjoyed as he was thinking anna replied again " I was just calling to say hi hope you didn't forget me " in a really shy way Declan smiled " why would I ever forget you "? You are most living person in my memory " she laughs but there was sadness in it Declan sensed " so how are you ? how are things going "? She asked . " well its great infact charagh just got out of debt so we are celebrating " , " oh my god iam so happy Declan this is such good news " anna said excited

" yeah you tell me how are you ? how 's,he ? " " iam good and there was a pause in other end

A long pause he 's ... fine .. too anna nearly choked " what's wrong "? Declan asked surprised to hear her choking " what happened "? " nothing just a little bit wedding thing " , " oh you set the date ? iam getting invited I don't think your cardiologist will like me maybe I can drive your honeymoon limo " he added with saracasm which immediately regretted " I think you should save the date you know " anna added . then Declan heard something he heard a sob " hey iam sorry didn't mean to hurt you " he apologized " would you stop doing that its not you ok I was checking in to see if you are doing ok well I suppose you are so I think I should go now " anna told him frustrated " listen anna I .. " click a dial tone Declan hunged up frustrated what's wrong with her?

Why did she call him in frist place ? and what was she so upset about? Declan walked out the pub into the sea this is not good he thought anna nearly cried in phone something must have happened something bad if anna got hurt he vowed to wring the doctor's neck he stared into the sea he should have said something , something nice. He wanted to bang his head agianst a wall no idea what to do it worried him though he never worried in case trouble comes along he decided to a ultimate thing go to America but how will he find her ? boston is big city maybe he would give that cardiologist a call.. he hated that man whatever he has done to anna will pay maybe a punch in his face that will spoil his looks or maybe a black eye but most of all all is concern was for anna he just he could have been there like he always has been .. anyway he went to his pub and decided to focus now he will deal with it later .. days passed not one phone call from anna he did call her but that phone just kept on ringing he called her again still no answer fine she doesn't want to talk fine with that he conctrared in his pub charagh rose to

Success he started inventing new dishes and people loved it here . he cant say he hasn't moved on but after force of friends he did date few women whom he found pratically so annoying that made him walk out right in middle of conservation that was rude but he cant seem to get there

Infact in every girl he was trying to find anna now .. her eyes .. her hair .. her uptightness well maybe things might have worked out between her and the doctor maybe just called to know how he is doing .. months pass no call no sign Declan become an international cook and local celebrity working in kitchen late hours and learning about dishes plus reading and expreminting dishes he was quite enjoying this his customers usually love to compliment him get to know him

Sometimes he would add themes and different ideas put together as for anna he still loves her knowing she is now married probably on her honeymoon he tried to remove her thoughts by disctracting himself something he 's not very good but kept on trying . the day started as usual Declan woke up and cleaned himself up it was cloudy that day with drizzle of rain bit by bit

As he start cleaning burners joe and seamus came in " looks like it's going to rain dekko "

"oh yeah good to know " declan replied " you know this reminds of something or someone " seamus said . " yeah we are not going to that road again " Declan said smugly " come on it's ok you can be happy for her " joe joined " well iam maybe should have send a wedding present , know what I have got loads of customers coming so if you two want to stick around with your mouths shut that would be best " joe and seamus gone silent while Declan worked . it was not until later when his employee came with dish in his hand declan was busy cutting onions when employee approached " dekko the customer send their dinner back " " what"? Declan asked his dishes never came back . " why would anyone send it back "? " they say the chicken is dry" came a reply ' the what's what? " the chicken it's dry " " oh yeah I will show them " frustrated he went through swinging crowd through happy chatter busy eating customers " alright which one of you bullocks thinks my chicken is dry "? He asked " me " came an answer he turned to look who that was as he turned he saw what he never expected to see the person whom he had given his hopes up the one whom he thought would never ever see again the one who he truly loved ..yes it was anna smiling from the hall Declan was surprised and shocked didn't know what to do just asked " what the hell you doing here "? " could be nice for a second I just flew 3000 miles to get here " anna approached " sorry jeremy with you " " what no no he and I broke up " , " sorry " a little bit relived and ashamed " well when my 60 seconds came I had everything I ever wanted but nothing I needed I think what I need is here " Declan just stood there frozen not sure " so I ask you what if we not make plans what if we give this a chance and let it work it how it works out , will you not make plans with me"? anna asked with pleading eyes , Declan laughed a little inside anna never changed shes infact turned so sweet to drop plans and make it work out but that's not something he wanted . he smiled and shook his head seeing anna 's eyes filled with tears he tried to say but couldn't instead he thought going into his office he wants to surprise as painfully it was it was right thing to do she will like it he walked away anna seemed stunned , he left her waiting there went to his office pulled out a box which holds his mother's claddagh ring shoves it in his pocket went past through swinging door again when he notices there's no anna where is she he searched for her " where did she go "? He asked " she went away " replied a man " away , where "? " well when you say no do you expect a girl to stay "? " but I didn't say no " " hey you should run now I just saw her running towards the cliffs " joe streamed in the cliffs is she is crazy Declan ran as he ran trying not to think what might had happened relived to see anna standing above the cliffs upset might be crying he sighed and went over her " mrs 'o bradycallaghan " he said lovingly " where the hell you gone "? " you said no " she replied upset " I didn't say no I didn't say anything" " you walked away " , " I was getting something" , " really that was time to get something" , " yeah it was actullay " he pulls the ring " I was getting this , I wouldn't be holding this ring if weren't for you , I don't want to not to make plans with you , I want to make plans with you " hopeful anna said " you do " , " yeah I do " Declan dropped in knees and asked her " will you marry me "? Anna smiled " in all my life I never thought I would see one knee , yes yes I will " she replied Declan slid the ring in her finger n slowly stood up he stared her for a moment thanking his lucky stars and leaned in for a kiss he kissed her passionately like they were never apart but belong together he felt complete despite whatever happened in past for the frist time he could see a light in his future and that light was anna as he kissed he thought of his dream the dream he had before the faces smiling he put 2 and 2 togather n finally figured the face he dreamed of was anna 's the woman he loves he wrapped his arms around her pulled her tight he knew he had her now nothing will come between them and he knew anna felt that way too .. declan's happy ending or rather a beginning is anna finally telling her " wait he pulled away for a minute anna become confused " wait why did you call me that day "? He asked "well I just realized something more was important in life rather than things and luxuries and its you " , " how flattering , but you cried did that doctor did something I can wring his neck now you know " anna laughed " no well turned out he just wanted an apartment which was no use of mine " , " oh honey iam sorry was it bad ? , did you gain weight "? "shut up and I didn't cried over him I cried over you I thought you didn't want to see me again " " are you crazy , you are the person I always wanted to see maybe not at frist but now you are the one who came and drove me crazy and I love that I would love to be driven crazy by you again and again " he smiled and kissed her again .


End file.
